Supposingly Ruined Life
by SugarCrumbs
Summary: YYHxIY xover When Kagome's three friends tries to hook her up with Hojo again. Kagome grabs the closest boy and lies, He's my boyfriend! The closest boy Hiei by Lifeless kanna, she let me use her idea what a nice friend!
1. Baka Life

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY.

Summary: When Kagome's three friends tries to hook her up with Hojo again. Kagome grabs the closest boy and lies, "He's my boyfriend!" The closest boy: Hiei

Authoress: Lifeless-Kanna (Now SnowAngelYuki)

Chapter One: Baka life

* * *

"Inuyasha," says Kagome politely, "I need to go home for a week"

"No wench," says Inuyasha quickly,

Kagome glared at him, "SIT!"

Thud- Inuyasha in a hole.

Inuyasha climbed out of the hole as Kagome ran to the well.

He ran after her as he shouted, "Wench you are not going home!"

"SIT! I'm going home and that's final. If you come to get me before a week, I will sit you till your back breaks!" yelled Kagome as she jumped into the well. A blue light emitted from it, sending her home.

"Feh!" says Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Inuyasha jumped onto a tree as his friends sighed.

"He's sulking in a tree again?" asked Sango as Shippo nodded his head.

Miroku stood up, "Since, Lady Kagome left how about we-

"PARTY!" shouted Shippo as he and Kirara danced,

"Mom!" shouted Kagome, as she climbed out of the well.

"Kagome? Your home already?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, with a surprised looks on her face.

"Yes!" says Kagome as she gave her mom a big hug.

"Honey, I made some-

"ODEN!" shrieked Kagome cheerfully as she ran into the house,

"Sometimes, I want her to stay in Feudal Japan when you make Oden," muttered Souta,

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled,

* * *

"We're here because..." started Kurama,

"Oh yes," says Koenma, "You're here, because you would be transferring schools!"

"Hn, I'm not going to a human school!" says Hiei,

"Oh yes you are! Or else..." says Koenma

"Or else what?" asked Hiei, unafraid.

"Want to know what spirit jail looks like?" asked Koenma.

"Hn!" says Hiei,

"Okay, the shrimps coming. But why are we transferring there?" asked Kuwabaka

"To find a miko," says Koenma,

"What's a miko, Toddler?" asked Yusuke receiving a glare from Koenma.

"A miko, is able to purify demons," explained Koenma, "I have received words from my father, King Emna. That a miko resides in that very school."

"Why do we need to find a miko?" asked Kurama,

"Miko's are very rare and powerful. I thought they were extinct until my father explained to me of that important miko. He doesn't know her name, and I don't either. Just find her, so we can train her" says Koenma.

"Why do we have to train her?" asked Kuwabaka

"So, she can be stronger, baka" says Hiei

"Oh, HEY! I'm not a baka!" shouted Kuwabaka feeling offended.

"JUST GO FIND HER NOW!" yelled Koenma.

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing as Botan made a portal.

"Let's go," says Kurama as he stepped through, everyone followed behind him...


	2. My Boyfriend!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or IY.

Summary: When Kagome's three friends tries to hook her up with Hojo again. Kagome grabs the closest boy and lies, "He's my boyfriend!" The closest boy: Hiei

Authoress: Lifeless-Kanna (Now SnowAngelYuki)

Chapter two: My boyfriend

(Kag's pov)

"Class we are having four new students today, please welcome them," Mrs. Kiyo said. I looked up from my notes just in time to see four boys around my age walk into the classroom. A pretty guy, an ugly stupid looking guy, a tough look guy, and a weirdo hair do guy. Great just what we need more guys.

"Hi my name is Shuichi, it nice meeting you," the pretty guy now known as Shuichi said with a smile. All the girls cheered and clapped. Some even fainted.

"Yo, I'm Yusuke," the tough looking guy now known as Yusuke said.

"Hiei," was the only words the guy with the weird hair said.

"I'm Kuwabara, it's nice to meet you," Kuwabara said with a wink. I think I'm going to throw up anytime now. -.-

"Ok, Shuichi sit in back of Kagome, Hiei you sit on the right of Kagome, Yusuke there it a free space in front of Kagome and Kuwabara there is a seat in the back of the room right next to the window. Kagome raise your hand." Mrs. Kiyo said. I put my hand up in the air and watch as all of them took seats near me. Well, expect for the ugly one.

"… And this is how…" Mrs. Kiyo said, (RING) "Class dismiss," Mrs. Kiyo said.

"I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"Same here," everyone beside Hiei said.

"Well, we has 10 minutes of break before we go to Math," I said.

Shuichi smiled, "Thanks for telling us." He and the rest of the group walked away and I went to meet my friends.

"Kagome! Why don't you go out with Hojo? I'm telling you, you and him were meant for one another!" Emi told me. All my friends agree and told me to hook up with Hojo.

"But…" I started, "But I have a boyfriend already!"

"Lair," Yuna said.

"I'm telling the truth!" I stated.

"Fine! Prove it to us!" Emi said.

I look around. Well, here goes nothing! I pull my hand out of my pocket and grabbed the closest guy to my hand.

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" I told my three friends. I looked at which guy I grabbed and there next to me was a very annoyed, very pissed, very angry looking Hiei.

"Please play along!" I whispered in his ears.

"Ok why didn't you tell us so in the first place? I would have supported you guys!" all three of them said together.

"Anyway bye!" I shouted, and ran away from my friends, while dragging Hiei along with me. I sighed and looked next to me.

"Uh oh…"

* * *

1) AznAnimeFanXP: Thanks for reviewing my story. By the way, Michelle, you can't complain no more! Because I update! Mwhahahahaha 

2) Lifesux: Ok I wrote it with more details this time! Are you happy!

3) Alaine: Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had to do stuff, so I was busy.

4) DARKNESS: Thanks. I hoped you like this chapter. I know it crappy, but please don't send me flames

5) TigerChickTigriss-crimzon-cat: Wow, your name is so long…

6) Wolf of Fire: I finally updated. Thanks for reviewing this fan fic. Hope you keep supporting this fanfic!

7) Ryukotsusei: You will find how he reacts in the next chappy! So keep reading to find out! By the way, thanks for reviewing!

8) AnimegurlMizuki: Thanks for reviewing this, and my other stories!

9) Shi: I finally updated!

10) Gnat101: I'm sorry I couldn't update soon. But at least I updated right?

11) Souungo: Thanks for reviewing!

12) Shippomykit: You'll find out in the next chapter! So please continue reading this fan fic!

13) Shippomykit: Yea you reviewed twice, so thanks.

14) Anonymous: I'm sorry, but I didn't come up with the summary. Life-less Kanna did. She wrote the first chapter of this fanfic too.

15) BRAC3 FAC3: You find out what Hiei will do in the next chapter. So please read the next chapter to find out! Yes, this is Hiei/Kagome

16) Lonelylulaby: Thanks for reviewing! This and my other fan fic!

17) YuYuInuCritic: I'm sooooo sorry! I have graduation and I have to update my other fan fics! So I'm really sorry. By the way, thanks for reviewing. It meant a lot! THANKS!

18) Biolightning: You think? THANKS! It meant a lot! Thanks for reviewing, and once again, thank you!

19) Caitlin: I'm sorry, but I didn't write the first chapter. Lifeless Kanna did, and she made the summary and title. Since she doesn't write this story no more, she let me continue writing it!

20) Phoenixs-paiste: So you are a fan of Lifeless Kanna? ME TOO! I LOVE HER FAN FIC! But she doesn't write them no more. When I ask her about it, she said I could keep this story. I hope I didn't disappoint you!

21) KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai: Thanks for reviewing! I love your name! It cute!

22) Emily: Ok I finally updated!

23) Emily: Ummmmmm are you the same one as the other one named Emily?

24) Emily: Ummmmmm are you the same one as the other one named Emily?


	3. You owe me

You know what! I'm so happy that I got so many reviews! Special thanks to all of those who review my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or IY. But I do own my reviewers!  
Reviewers: NO YOU DON'T!  
Mika: FINE!  
Mika: I don't own YYH, IY or any of my reviewers. But I do own the reviews I get for creating this story!

Summary: When Kagome's three friends tries to hook her up with Hojo again. Kagome grabs the closest boy and lies, "He's my boyfriend!" The closest boy: Hiei

Authoress: Lifeless-Kanna (Now SnowAngelYuki)

**Youko's thoughts**  
**_Kurama's thoughts_**  
_Hiei's thoughts_  
_Kagome's thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 3: You owe me 

"Anyway bye!" I shouted, and ran away from my friends, while dragging Hiei along with me. I sighed and looked next to me.

"Uh oh…" I looked at Hiei and saw something I wished I never had. Hiei was there, glaring holes into me. His eyes looked so scary and… yea you get the picture.

"What the hell do you mean you ningen (A/N sorry I might have spelled it wrong!)," Hiei asked angrily, "The last time I checked, we weren't even friends, much less mates."

"I'm so sorry! I had to do it! My friends are going to hook me up with Hojo again, and I don't like him, and they keep hooking me up with him! I'm so sorry! Don't worry I won't bother you no more," I apologized. But this Hiei person was really strange. I mean normal people don't call each other "ningen" or "human."  
The only people I heard using them are… not really what you call "human." I remember Sesshomaru used it a lot…

"Hn," Hiei replied, "You owe me." And with that he got up and left. Never to be seen again…

………………………………………………………………THE END……………………………………………………………………………………….

(Random reviewers: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT'S THE END!)  
(Author: I mean it the end of the fan fic)  
(Random reviewers: Mika…)  
(Author (Also known as Mika or Mizu): Yes?)  
(Random reviewers: Do you want to know how it feels to have a blade go through your head?)  
(Author: No…)  
(Random reviewers: Then do as we tell you and continue writing or we'll make it happen!)  
(Author: Fine! Just please don't hurt me! I just want to take up some space T.T)

…………………………………………………………………(Cries softly)………… (Sob)…………………………………………………………………

(Normal Pov)

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke shouted out, "Where did you go? Class is almost starting! If you want to skip class, you should at least invite me!"

"Hn," Hiei replied and continue to walk to the classroom. The more he thinks about what just happen, the angrier it made him. But at least he gained something in return. It might be useful in the future and somehow he could feel it.

* * *

(Kagome's pov)  
"I'm going to be late for history!" I screamed and ran to history class. But something was bugging my mind. It was something that Hiei say that seem to be out of place. "The last time I checked, we weren't even friends, much less mates." Mates… Did I say we were mates? I thought I say he was my boyfriend in front of my friends. Does anyone still use the word "mate" when referring to his or her lover? I mean besides on animals… I'm thinking too much. I'm not in the past no more! I must have just imagined him saying it. 

Lucky I made in time. I sat down in my spot at class. This time Hiei was sitting two seats to the right of me. Kurama was sitting in front of me. Yusuke at the first row and Kuwabara in the 2nd back row.

"Today we are studying ancient legends," my history teacher, Mrs. Hisa said. Legends are my strong point. Not only do I KNOW the legends that grandpa tells me, I LIVE one of the legends. Maybe she'll choose the one on Shikon no tama. Nah… what do you think this place is Kagome, it not like this is a manga or a story, it the real world! Me being in a manga or a story, like that could ever happen. Oh my… I'm talking to myself again.

"This use to be a famous legend about a jewel named the Shikon no tama," Mrs. Hisa told the class. Wow, I was right. I looked around and saw something strange. Kurama was looking seriously at the teacher, not that he wasn't serious before, but just more serious than before. Hiei who wasn't paying attention to the teacher was almost glaring at her. I wonder why…

"Kagome, pay attention to my class! Don't look around!" Mrs. Hisa said, "Now Kagome tell us what the legend is about." Mrs. Hisa was clearly trying to embarrass me… again.

"OK! I will. It's about this mysterious girl who came to this strange world where demons lived. The first thing she saw was a guy on the tree with puppy ears. His name was Inuyasha, he got pin to the tree by his past lover Kikyo. (A/N You know the rest… I'm too lazy to write it out.)." I said. The teacher looked at me in shock, not only did she NOT teach them the whole story yet, even the textbook didn't have so much detail.

I look at the face of my teacher, "My grandpa told me that story," I told her. My teacher turn red, not only did she NOT embarrass me, she embarrass herself… again.

* * *

(Hiei's pov) 

_Hey fox… Don't you think it's strange that the ningen know so much about the shikon no tama? Even if she lives in a holy place, she couldn't have known the story with so much detail. No human should know it this well.  
  
**Now that you're talking about it, I think it's strange too.**_

**Hiei, you talk too little in real life and too much in your thoughts.**

_Shut up Youko._

**Whatever, by the way don't you think this Kagome girl is hot?**

_NO!_

_**Kinda…**_

_Hn._

**Wow Kurama you think so too! I don't think my taste will be wrong. What you say we make her our mate!**

_How many mate did you have already fox?_

**0! I'm a decent guy! I only go for one night!  
_  
Youko, I think that's is worse than mating…_**

_Hn._

**Fine! I won't mate her! But if you and I fall in love with her later on, SHE'S OURS.**

**_Fine Youko, but I think we should leave this one to him._**

**Huh?**

_Hn?_

_**You know… him… I think they'll be a great couple. Can't you feel their aura and how much in common they are? Well a little.**_

**Oh Yea!**

_Hn?_

_**You get it?**_

**Yep! But if we fall in love with her, she's ours!**

**_I know. _**

_Hn?_

**Ok, bye Hiei.**

**_Bye Hiei._**

_HN?  
_**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! For all those of you who never written a fan fic before, all the reviews you get will be sent to your email. I kept every since one, I never delete them! This story has more reviews than my others, but I will continue to update my other fanfics. I'm sorry, but it'll be quite a long time before I will update again! Sorry! Anyway here are your replies. By the way I got 122 lines for my chapter, spaces include, not words but lines. And I got 87 lines for my review replies section, this part not included! So a little less than half of my chapter is made up of reviews! Wow!

1) Tenchi2008: Ok! I made this one longer. Even though it's not as long as my other fanfics. I tend to want to put a new update for this story really quickly. Look on the bright side; at least it's a little longer. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer!

2) Dark Ice Kitsune: I finally updated! By the way, I love your name! I really want to see a dark ice Kitsune. But in my mind, I kind of know how they look like!

3) Mizushoubai: Really! You thought it was good? Thanks! I know I don't have as much talent as Lifeless Kanna, who in fact made the first chapter, made the title, summary, idea, and plot. She just gave me it cause she isn't writing it no more. I know a lot people like this fanfic so I continue for her.

4) Otakualways: I'm so glad you like it! I thought it was funny too! I really wish Lifeless Kanna didn't give up on this story, so I could read it from her point of view!

5) Lonelylulaby: Thank you! You have been a great reviewer! Always reviewing my chapters!

6) BlackCat7: I been wondering… Did you get your name from a manga called Black Cat?

7) Shadow miko: Glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

8) Inuyasha- lover- forever: I'm sorry Inuyasha- lover- forever! I don't like Inuyasha a lot. I just thought I tell you. Inuyasha's ok. Not too good, but ok. But it's great to see an Inuyasha fan every now and then because all the fan fiction I've been reading involve Inuyasha going to hell etc.

9) AznAnimeFanXP: No duh I'm lazy! You should know me best! You are my best friend! I don't now if you'll be reading this though. Because you said you quit fan fiction at school.

10) Gone wit the end: Don't worry! This story is Hiei/Kagome. Don't worry Hiei won't kill Kagome… or will he? Just kidding! Nice name! Nice meaning to it.

11) Emily: Thanks.

12) Shadows stalk during the deep of night : Nice name! But it's so long! I'll never be able to remember it! But then again, I'm not the brightest of people.

13) FluffysGurl3249: Thanks! I appreciate your support.

14) Chibes: To tell you the truth… Even I don't know. I didn't plan it out yet. I'm just making it up as I go. But I'm pretty sure Inuyasha will try REAL hard to kill Hiei, and will end up flat on his face because of Kagome's sits, or Hiei's kick.

15) Kogas-mate: I think it's pretty funny.

16) Nania: Well not a lot. I'm in 7th grade right now. In queens, you go to junior high when you pass 6th grade. It was boring. You had to practice weeks to sing stupid songs. I got some awards. No really good ones, but still. The class awards I got were math (for getting a 4 on my city wide (4 is highest)) but to tell you the truth, I got the lowest 4 you can get! REALLY! English (for getting a 4 on my city wide). S.S. I don't know why I got this. And for the school awards, I got a metal in music. I'M THE BEST MUSIC PLAYER IN SCHOOL! YAYAYAYAYAYA! Of course, my dad didn't really care.

17) Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar: Ummmmmm, so are you KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai?

18) Forbidden Akira: I UPDATED! Not really soon though.

19) AnimegurlMizuki: And now you know!

20) Lifesux: NO!

21) Silvermoonray101: Of course I will continue!

22) Shi: Cause I felt like it of course! Thanks for reviewing over and over again for almost all my chapters for all my stories!

23) 2lazy2login: Yep! This is a Hiei/Kagome story! I feel the same as your name. Sometimes I'm just too lazy to log in.

24) DarkMage6: Yep! Glad you agreed!

25) Kagome259: THANKS SOOOOO MUCH!

26) Gcdv: I'm honored to be the second that you reviewed with your new screen name! I really am, and also I'm really touched at the bottom of my heart.

27) Silver starlight Kitsune: Right here of course!

28) Punkey-Monkey: Yep! But maybe later in the story! Love your name by the way!

29) kawaii-kitsune22 : OK!

30) Daiyo: Like that of course!

31) Keda Jaganshi: Okie dokie!

32) Yeah im someone: Yea of course I know you are someone. The pervious writer of this story got, 180 something or more for this story's first chapter! O.O

33) Lady Black-Metal Rose: Soooooo sorry Black Rose – san.

34) Lucy-fic: One order of updates coming at ya… the next one in a couple of months… T.T

35) squirrel master: THANKS!

36) ZeLLy907: OK

37) Fluffy's Pet Girl: Don't worry! Maybe later she'll get…

38) EnV: I wish you good luck! But I don't think you'll get one as hot as Hiei – Sama!

39) Shi: I know! You already reviewed… Whatever.

40) Fluffychick15: Ok! Bb4n!


	4. Going to the well

Mika: I have a new nickname now! I shall be called Mizu! GOT THAT?  
Reviewers: No one cares if you have a new nickname or not! Just do the Disclaimer!  
Mika/ now Mizu: Why do YOU care if I do the disclaimer or not?  
Reviewers: So you can get on with the fan fic! You are wasting our time! TIME IS MONEY! We could be spending time reading other fan fics that are waaaaaaaaaaaay better than yours. So if you don't quickly do the disclaimer we are leaving WITHOUT a review!  
Mizu: (puffing out cheeks) FINE! I don't own NOTHING IN THIS STORY! Even the plot is from lifeless Kanna! But I do own all the reviews I get, so you better fork some over… NOW!

Summary: When Kagome's three friends tries to hook her up with Hojo again. Kagome grabs the closest boy and lies, "He's my boyfriend!" The closest boy: Hiei

Authoress: Lifeless-Kanna (Now SnowAngelYuki)

**Youko's thoughts**  
**_Kurama's thoughts_**  
_Hiei's thoughts_  
_Kagome's thoughts_

_**

* * *

Chapter 4: Going to the Well  
**_  
(Kag's pov)

Another hour wasted away. Whoever came up with the phase 'time is money' must have never met Emi. If wasted time were money, Emi would be living on the streets right now. However she still manage to be rich enough to go spent lots of money on the mall every Saturday. In fact that's were we are now.

"Would you hurry it up already!" I shouted to Emi.

"Kagome! Shame on you! I'm working a master piece here!"

I rolled my eyes, "Emi, a NORMAL girl won't take 1 hour 43 minutes and 27 seconds putting on a stupid dress that would only take about 10 minutes to put on to the very most!"

"Well I'm trying to get every since piece right here! It'll only take about 30 minutes more! Calm down!"

"30 MINUTES! That's it I'm leaving," I said and rushed out of the mall. Trust Emi and she'll make it so that you'll have the time of your life! Whoever said that must have been nuts! …Well since we are talking about Yuka here, this does make sense.

Well I guess it's time to go back to Inuyasha. (Sigh) I didn't have much fun anyway. I really wish I grabbed another kid and lied that he was my boyfriend. Something about this Hiei person seem awfully like a demon. I guess this is because of all the time I spent with Inuyasha. I should get away from Inuyasha more often. I think I'll bride him with ramen. I'll buy him four-dozen packs then, and in his favorite favors too! First his favorite beef (No surprise there), then his second Chicken, Then his third… I guess a mixture of other ones. I have to remember not to buy him any spicy ones though (remember the show when Inuyasha ate Kagome's curry).

* * *

(Normal pov)  
(Rekai (Spirit world)) 

"What do you want with us! Stop keep on calling me for dumb ass reasons!" Yusuke screamed, LOUDLY I should add. Hiei was sitting at his normal little corner with his back lean against the wall and his eyes closed. Kurama was sitting on a red chair that looked really soft, and Yusuke was screaming at the top of his lungs at Koenma. Oh and Kuwabara was there too…

"SHUT UP YUSUKE! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY! Anyway like I was saying BEFORE Yusuke interrupted me, we have spotted the miko at a Shrine where an old well lies. We were going to follow her, but all of a sudden she disappeared from the screen like magic! So I want all three of you…" Koenma started when Kuwabara coughed rather loudly, "ok, all four of you to go up to the well and find that miko!"

Botan suddenly appeared and made a portal under the spirit gang. All of a sudden they found themselves at a Shrine. There was an old tree that had the sign "Inuyasha's tree" next to it; you can tell that the person who writes this was either a messy person or a person who can't write really well. Next to those word was a drawing of what looks like a bowl of ramen, but then again it might be something else.

"Hey Hiei do you think that it THAT Inuyasha?" Kurama asked looking at his friend with serious eyes.

"I don't think so, after all he should have died," said Hiei looking away from Kurama and instead looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting at each other about who should go into the well first.

"But I heard that Inuyasha use to like some kind of weird noodles," Kurama said while pointing at that messy picture of a bowl of ramen.

"But that is a picture of a bowl of ramen, they don't have it during those days," Hiei replied looking rather bored now that Yusuke and Kuwabara are say the same things over and over again. "I going" "no you aren't" 'Yes" "No" "Yes" "No" "Yes" "No" and so on. It was rather boring.

"I guess you are right, lets go check on that well now," Kurama said looking toward the well before walking towards it. He looked back at Hiei to see if he was following. Hiei threw Yusuke and Kuwabara one last glance before quickly turning his eyes away with disgust. He quickly walked towards Kurama. Kurama, confused at Hiei's reaction turn to see what was going on between Kuwabara and Yusuke. But as soon as he spared them a glance, he too turns his eyes away in disgust. It seems that Yusuke and Kuwabara has begun to shout reasons why they should go first. Now they are saying that they should go first because their manhood is bigger than the other. Yusuke was pulling down his pants to show Kuwabara and Kuwabara was already up to his boxers.

"**QUIT IT! BOTH OF YOU!**" Kurama shouted in annoyance.

"He started it first," they both said at the same time. They then turn to glare at one another. Kurama then threw a deep breath.

"**THIS IS A HOLY PLACE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAKES! (**No offence to god! I'm really thankful that he created us!**) IT'S REALLY DISRESPECTFUL! HAVE YOU NO SHAME AT ALL?" **Kurama asked/shouted. His face was sweaty and very red from the shouting. "But he started it first!" they once again said in union. They looked at each other before glaring at each other once again.

"You started it!" Yusuke shouted at Kuwabara.

"No I didn't!" Kuwabara bit back.

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Yes to the infinity!"

"Well then No to the double infinity!"

"There is no such thing!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yes there is!" Kuwabara fought back.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"You shouldn't have even wasted your breath on them," Hiei said, though smirking slightly.

"Yea, why do I even bother?" Kurama asked while nodding in agreement, "I wonder how Yusuke ever became the leader."

"I wonder that sometimes too," Hiei said, "But what is even more amazing is how did Kuwabara even got on the team." Kurama nodded in agreement, before looking once again towards the well.

"Well shall we?" Kurama asked looking at Hiei.

"I don't really care any how," Hiei said, "But I don't have any choice in it anyway."

Kurama smiled, a rather wicked one I might add, and said, "Well I'm glad you understand that, now  
lets go."

* * *

I'm sorry! I promise that the next chapter will be MUCH, MUCH longer! 

Mizu: Sorry  
Sesshomaru: When do I, Sesshomaru get to appear?  
Inuyasha: HA you won't appear in this story at all!  
Mizu: that not true  
Inuyasha: But at least I play more of a part right? RIGHT?  
Mizu: No... Sorry.  
Sesshomaru: Once again I, Sesshomaru have played a bigger part than you. And in all of Mizu's stories too!  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP! At least I'm the main character in the anime! It even has my name on it!  
Mizu: I'm sorry but…  
Kagome: I'm the main character Inuyasha. They just have your name on it for some gay ass reasons. I play more parts than you did too.  
Inuyasha: What! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	5. Member to be

Mizu: You see people… I have a little problem here… how am I going to make Hiei fall in love with Kagome so that he isn't too out of his character…  
Reviewers: I don't know! Think about it yourself!  
Mizu: …I KNOW! I got the perfect idea!  
Reviewers: What?  
Mizu: I'm not telling since you are so mean to me!  
Random Reviewer 1: (takes out cell phone) Hello? Is this the Anti witch hotline? Well we spotted a witch around here and we would like it if you come kill her. Yes right away please (puts away phone)  
Mizu: I think I'll leave now… (Runs away)  
Anti witch people: Where's that witch?  
Random Reviewer 2: That way!  
Anti witch people: BURN HER!  
Mizu: (puff) I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho (Huff) doesn't own the plot either (looks behind) Got to go!

Summary: When Kagome's three friends tries to hook her up with Hojo again. Kagome grabs the closest boy and lies, "He's my boyfriend!" The closest boy: Hiei

Authoress: Lifeless-Kanna (Now SnowAngelYuki)

**Youko's thoughts**  
**_Kurama's thoughts_**  
_Hiei's thoughts_  
_Kagome's thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 5: Member to be 

(Normal Pov)

Hiei and Kurama was at the well along with Yusuke and a rather beaten up Kuwabara. They looked around but spotted nothing. Finally they decided to just look into the well to see if they can find any clues. Then suddenly a strange and surprising sight greeted them.

"Oh my god!" Kuwabara said, his eyes as wide as… some thing that's really wide, "There's a girl down there!" and surely enough there was a girl down there. They just took a quick look so they didn't really have a chance to properly look at her. However they do know that she was not awake.

"We can see that you baka!" Yusuke said roughly.

"The thing we want to know is… why?" Kurama said.

They were all deep in though and just sat there silently, thinking. However knowing Yusuke he isn't thinking much at all, and Kuwabara isn't even trying to. So it was just Kurama doing most of the thinking. Then suddenly Kuwabara had a candle appear above his head. (A/N it just saying that he was too dumb to make a light bulb appear).

"Why don't we have a closer look on the girl? We might know her!" Kuwabara suggested.

"You baka! Why would we know here?" Yusuke said.

"No, Kuwabara might just have a point there, let's take a closer look at the girl. Hiei…" Kurama started, but Hiei was way ahead of him. He already had the girl on the floor and was taking a closer look at her.

They all suddenly realize that she was wearing the same uniform as the school that they were going to. She had on a large over stuffed yellow book bag and she had very long black hair. All of they soon come to realize that they have seen this person before, but… where? Where did they see her before, was she an ally or a foe?

"Kagome…" Hiei mumbled slowly in a soft tone and low tone that no one else can hear him. The girl stirred a little then went back to sleep.

"Do you know this girl?" Kuwabara said in a really nagging voice. Hiei glared at him but said nothing

"Why is she here like this?" Kurama asked.

"That's what I want to know…" Hiei silently replied, everyone silently agreed. After sitting there for a while, they decided to bring her back to Koenma so they could find out the answer to that question.

* * *

(Spirit Word) (Koenma's room) 

Kagome eyes slowly fluster open. Her whole body was aching all over, and when she got up, her head hurt a lot too. Looking around, she found that she was not at Kaede's hut like she though she was. Instead she was on a sofa that was not what you would call comfy. It was a pretty nice sofa; it just wasn't a good sofa to be slept on.

"So I see you have awake," someone said. Kagome turned around and in front of her was a desk and on the big comfy looking chair was a toddler. He was every small and looked like he was about 4 to 5. He has a big hat with the word 'king' on it. However Kagome could feel that this person was much older than he was letting on. She also can tell that though he doesn't have much fighting spirit in him, he was an important person that is feared.

"Whom do I owe the pleasure to…"

"Koenma"

"Koenma – sama," Kagome said her head slightly bowed. If there was one thing she learned from Sesshomaru, it was manners.

FLASH BACK

"You should always respect those who are in a higher status than you. For example you have to respect a king or a queen or someone else who is clearly more important than you. Doing something disrespectful might cost you more than you life," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, Sesshomaru _sama_ why don't you ever add Sama to the end of other's names and treat them with respect?" Kagome asked with a huff.

"Kagome, how many times have I told you to call this Sesshomaru, its Sesshomaru niisama," Sesshomaru said. It's been a while since Kagome was adopted into Sesshomaru's family.

"Well, Sesshomaru_ niisama _you still didn't answer my question yet!" Kagome said.

"That's because I am of one of the highest power here. I need not bow down to anyone," Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.

"Jerk," Kagome mumbled knowing very well that Sesshomaru _niisama_ has heard her.

END OF FLASHBACK

"See! Why can't you have manners like Kagome here?" Koenma suddenly asked, which surprised Kagome a lot. _There is someone else besides Koenma and me here? Well maybe that will explain why I'm here… Why am I here anyway?_

"Shut up you fucking toddler," someone said. The voice was deep but Kagome could tell it was that of a young man about her age. She turned in back of her to see who that person was. However she can only see a figure. No… scratch that… _"figures_". There was more than one person there. In fact there was four.

One was the tallest on of them all. She could tell that that person had on an Elvis kind of hair. The second tallest seem to be a girl because she/he had long hair. However, she might be mistaken, Sesshomaru had long hair and _he_ surely wasn't a girl. The second tallest was the one who was taking before. Then there was on more person. He was not very tall compared to the rest of them, however he was still taller than her. He was taller about 2 inch or so. She has to admit, she wasn't the tallest person in the world and she was glad to see someone about her height. She couldn't see any of their faces because the shadows were blocking her view.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YUSUKE, I'M NOT A TODDLER!" Koenma screamed in frustration. His small face was slightly red from all the yelling and he had his hand clutch to a little fist. Kagome thought for a moment, _where did I hear that name before? I'm sure I hear it somewhere before… but where?_

"Dude, relax," Yusuke said. He stepped out of the shadows. Kagome looked up at him and they both made eye contact.

"Where have a seen her/him before?" both of them said at the same time. They looked at each other in confusion before someone else also stepped out of the shadows.

"I, the great Kuwabara sama will help you with this… err…. she's a alien from another planet!" Kuwabara said. Yusuke clutched his hands into a fist and hit Kuwabara right on his head. _Well…now I finally know who's Jaken is going to bee 500 years later… _

"Yo, Kurama! Do you know who she is?" Yusuke asked.

"Well I guess she is familiar," Kurama said.

"It's Kagome," someone said and walked out of the shadows too. It was the spiky haired dude that Kagome saw in the shadows. He seemed familiar too. Everyone turned around and stared at him in shock as if to ask how does HE of all people know HER.

"Oh my god! Hiei?" Kagome said. That got everyone's attention from him to me. Now they had that questioning stare that was on Hiei just a minute or two ago.

"How do you know her?" Kuwabara asked in shock.

"BAKA! She's from that ningen school we go to!" Hiei said with an intense glare.

"Oh! Kagome! The one who showed us around!" Kurama said after he finally realized whom the person in front of him was.

"Oh you guys! But… why are you here?" Kagome said in confusion.

"These are the spirit detectives! (A/N Tells she all about Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei.)" Koenma said.

"So you are the king of Rekai?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Uh huh!" Koenma said proudly.

"Why am I here?"

"Well, we are hoping you will tell us your own story. Also for you to join the spirit detectives."

"I'm sorry, but I have no interest in doing so."

"Well, if you say so… come back if you change your mind. Just call!" Koenma said and thrust a little mini screen to her. She caught it with ease.

"Well, I don't see why I should have this if I'm never going to change my mind. However, I'll keep it," Kagome said and left with Botan leading the way. The spirit detectives watched her leave before turning back to Koenma.

"Are you sure you want to just let her go like that?" Yusuke asked.

"You made us look so hard for her too!" Kuwabara added.

"Don't worry. She'll be back. I'm sure of it. She has no where to go anyway…"


	6. The fateful mission

Disclaimer

Mizu: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or the plot of the to anime/manga. I do however own this story, and the Sesshomaru poster that I kiss before going to sleep every night and the Sesshomaru and Satoshi key chains I bring everywhere with me as good luck charms.

(A/N: A lot of people have been asking me, "What happened to the fluff?" Well later on it'll get fluffy and stuff.)

Summary: When Kagome's three friends tries to hook her up with Hojo again. Kagome grabs the closest boy and lies, "He's my boyfriend!" The nearest boy…Hiei

Authoress: Lifeless-Kanna (Now SnowAngelYuki)

**Youko's thoughts**  
**_Kurama's thoughts_**  
_Hiei's thoughts_  
_Kagome's thoughts_

* * *

Note: This chapter is written for my best friend, Michelle, who has been my friend in 5th grade when nobody would. My best friend still in sixth grade, and I never thought any different even when I got a lot of friends. She was the buddy I hanged out with during school time, and cursed with during Music. Though we got into arguments, we get back together real fast. I was separated with her in 7th grade; she went to a higher class than me. I couldn't blame her; she was always smarter than me. Though my writing skills were slightly better, and S.S is the same level as her, that's about it. When I go visit her in lunch, I felt as if she changed somehow. She hardly hung out with me any more… well that's 'cause she is on the opposite side of me in the lunchroom… It was pretty funny to see her nose stuck inside a book whenever I come visit her… she was never this much of a reading type. She let her hair down more than just a few times, back when we were still in the same class, she never does… I missed the old her a lot. I never know what to talk to her about anymore. I used to be full of ideas of what I wanted to say… now it just seems so awkward. I have to make a bunch of random topics up… not that it was really hard… Today I saw her going to the dance… in a green dress. A real gorgeous one… The Michelle that despised dances and hated dresses even more. However I realize that people change and you just realize it more because you spend less time with them. So I wrote this chapter for her… though she did look awesome in that dress… it was hilarious! XD

* * *

Chapter 6: The fateful mission 

"Mom! I'm home!" I greeted loudly.

I walked into the house and was welcomed by the cheery faces of my family. It makes me feel horrible when I think about how many times I have to leave them. I have been selfish, I admit. However it's great that I have such wonderful family like them. I took a relaxing bath before going to my bedroom and doing some of the homework I was absent for. It was a lot, and I do mean A Lot! A whole mass of them piled to my waist, but I won't do them at all, I'll just do it till my hair dries naturally. I've always hated blow dryers. It always made my hair really frizzy and it's really painful on my sensitive ears. Though I was doing my homework, my mind kept wandering back to the final words I heard from Koenma,

'Don't worry. She'll be back. I'm sure of it. She has no place to go anyway…'

What does he mean by that? I mean, my house and family are still here. I guess it must have a hidden meaning to it. Though it seemed much more simplistic than that. I decided not to think about it anymore, my hair was dry enough and I wanted to go to sleep. Though I try to think that, I couldn't convince myself that the fact that I wasn't worried was true. My body was reacting to something, and I had a feeling that something bad is going to occur. I tried the take that off my mind and forced myself to sleep. It worked and soon I was sleeping soundly. Though I still couldn't shrug off that feeling that something terrible is going to happen.

"I'm leaving Mama!" I announced and swung the big, heavy, yellow book bag over my shoulder.

"Be careful dear! Remember to be back soon," Ai (I love this name so…) shouted.

I shouted a quick 'okay' and hurried to the rickety well. I then headed to its side in hurry and jumping down soon after. Not wanting to be tardy, I knew the consequences of being late. Not only will I be scolded by an angry hanyou… I'm going to get into big trouble if I arrive any later than I already am. However when I leapt over the side, I didn't see the familiar blue light. When I looked up I didn't see the clear blue skies but the roof of the weathered well house.

I began to panic. Then Koenma's words sounded in my head. I felt slight outrage and confusion. I pulled out the mini communicator he gave me and turned it on. And appeared the face of a toddler whose head was slightly disproportioned.

"What the hell did you do?" I shouted out in panic.

"Let's talk about it in Reikai, shall we?" Koenma asked.

I agreed and soon I found myself dropping through a portal and landing right on my ass. I gazed around and found myself once again in Koenma's headquarters. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were also there.

"So…?" I asked.

"Well…take a seat and I'll begin the story…"

With that everyone sat down and directed their full attention on Koenma. He is a cleared his throat and prepared himself for a long story. And with that the story started.

"Well, the flow of time between the well and the past seem to have closed off by some strange power. The time that seem to have stopped for the well house is moving again, that is why you can't go back through time. The truth is, the well had been sealed off a long time ago by Midori (sp?). She sensed the time warding powers of the well and to prevent any unnecessary problems for the future, she sealed the well. The only reason you have been able to go back and forth is because of a little crack, or hole in the seal that allowed you to go through. Now for some reason it's been sealed off. If you want the reasons why you must go on a mission in Makai and get back the ten sacred weapons. When all ten weapons along with their ten rightful owners are gathered, Midori will appear. She will grant to each warrior a wish, and if the 10 wishes are pure and to her liking she will once again open the passage to time and allow the leader to enter."

"But… what does this have to do with me?" I asked innocently.

Koenma cleared his throat yet again, and at the sound of that everyone groaned. They were not happy to listen to that long story and now they have to once again listen to another one. Koenma got angry at the sound of their moans of displeasure and coughed. Everyone turned turn their attention once more to Koenma, however this time, much to his dissatisfaction, they all looked agitated. However he went on with his story.

"The leader of the group must be a person with a pure heart, and a descendent of Midoriko herself. She has to gather all the warriors in their free will, if one does not want to join, then the leader can't force one against his or her will," Koenma added.

I nodded. I guess I will have to do this by myself. Sure… it will get quite lonely without Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and…Inuyasha again. But for the sake of ever seeing them again, I must do this. I nodded my head, as did the others. They all agreed to do their mission for they knew they wouldn't have much of a choice in the matter anyway.

"Oh, just before we leave I am to give something to you all," Koenma said.

First he brought out two miniature silver bells. They were sectioned between two sapphire blue ribbons. It flew out of Koenma's hands and right into my own delicate fingers. I started at it for a while and waited for him to tell me what the items did and were.

"They are weapons. The bells have strings in them, so from now on you will have to master the art of strings… by yourself. They will help you locate region of the next warrior and help you in battle. That is… if you use them correctly. (A/N I give most of the credit for this idea from Get Backers)"

"Ok."

"Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei I have something for you as well."

Koenma took out a large box and brought the weapons one by one to the users. Kurama acquired a half dozen bottles of what seemed like perfume. On each bottle was carved the letters, S.A. (Also from Get Backers, but the attacks are WAY different). He gave Yusuke a silver gun that looked burdensome to carry. And had been outlined in black and had the letter CHRNO embedded. Kuwabara acquired an extensive combat sword. It had a gold covering and the sword itself was golden as well. The letters carved on it were K.O. Hiei received twin blades. His were shorter than Kuwabara's. One was in a crimson red sheath while the other was in Blue and silver tinted scabbard. On the scarlet one was carved the words, MAX, while the one in the blue and silver colored blade had the declaration ZERO engraved within the glistening metal.

Each of them accepted their inanimate aid. Koenma told them to use them wisely and that they are 4 of the 10 warriors. Everyone nodded and then Koenma pushed them through the Makai Gate and everyone landed into demon world.

I glanced around while reminiscing of how much this place looked like the Sengoku Jidai. I was getting excited of the magnificent adventure that was just ahead of me. …LET THE ADVENTURE…BEGIN!

* * *

Mizu: I would like to thank my dearest editor!  
Inu: Oh my god! Someone like you actually can afford an editor?  
Mizu: For your information, she was nice enough to afford her services for free! Anyway all the nice vocabulary words and nice grammar checking is done by her! By if I REALLY wants to, I can do it myself too!   
Inu: But the truth is that she doesn't know some of the words the editor put in….  
Mizu: SHUT UP! AT LEAST I KNOW SOME WORDS! YOU CAN'T EVEN READ! 

ANYWAY, I not sure what her online name is but I believe it's, **Hiei & Yusuke luver **so u people better thank her for this!


	7. Three Children

Disclaimer:

Mizu: I actually have a message for you…

Inu: She going to create another story O.O

Majiin: NOO! OO No more stories! You write too much as it is! Ever consider doing your homework?

Mizu: Shut up! Anyway I'm going to create a new story called Ownership. It's a Sesshomaru/Kagome or Youko/Kagome or Youko/Kagome/Sesshomaru.

Majiin/Inu: 0.0...   
Kurama: Am I going to be it?

Mizu: Sorry honey but no.

Kurama: T.T

Majiin: don't lie to make her feel better Kurama we all KNOW you're HAPPY you're not in it!

Mizu: Here's the summary; Youko and Sesshomaru are brothers and princes of the western lands. They were said to be one of the most powerful demons ever. However Inu Taisho decides to let them take test, and they found themselves stuck with being the owner of a human girl, Kagome. But, who really owns whom? Youko/Kagome or Sesshomaru Kagome

Kag: Why do you always pair me up with silver hair people?

Majiin:(sniggers) hehehe...Kagome gets paired with ice cubes... CHI!

Mizu: Because I want to! And stop laughing Majiin! At least Kagome has someone who wants her unlike you! (Jk) Anyway, I'm asking, if I post this fan fic up, how many of you will review it? Or do you think I have too much fan fics and that I shouldn't post it? I'll be taking votes. Oh and I don't own nothing but me, myself, and I… and my fan fics too!

Majiin: sniffles Meany!...I own my multiple personalities, does that count?

(A/N: A lot of people have been asking me, "What happened to the fluff?" Well later on it'll get fluffy and stuff.)

Summary: When Kagome's three friends tries to hook her up with Hojo again. Kagome grabs the closest boy and lies, "He's my boyfriend!" The nearest boy…Hiei Authoress: Lifeless-Kanna (Now SnowAngelYuki)

Editor: Hiei & Yusuke luver a few words from her: MY PERSONALITIES! HISSSSSSSSSSSS (-- Mizu pokes Majiin,) EEEP! (Falls on ass) HEY I NEED THAT!...Yip! I want to be a kitty when I grow up...w he he...or, or a cartoon! WHAAAAA FLASH BACKS OH THE FLASH BACKS!

Majiin's memories "Mummy" Redheaded woman turns around "Yes?" "Why does it hurt when, when I do that thing that involves that thing on my shoulders?": Mom --;: "You mean your head and are you talking about thinking?" Chibi Majiin nods " that's because daddy accidentally dropped you..." Majiin age five "Oh, okay": mom --;: fast forward "Mummy why is daddy so grumpy?" Mom busy slamming' tequila (Majiin's mom does NOT SLAM TEQUILA, She SIPS it) "'Cause the bastard has a stick up his ass" Majiin walks up to dad. "Bastard maybe you wouldn't be so grumpy if you took that stick out of your ass..." Majiin's father 00 Majiin age six Fast-forward, "Majiin, you were a mistake, your father and I had too much to drink at a party and did the deed." Majiin T.T "Oh honey don't feel bad! (Rubs Majiin's back) If children came with receipts we would have returned you for more liquor..." Majiin: OO WAAAAHHHHHH! T.T! Majiin age 8

End Majiin's memories

Majiin:(Rocking in corner) M-Mummy w-why did you leave me with that drugstore keeper? I am not Worth TEN PACKS OF BEER! I worth 20 at least...

Inu: and this people are why the editor is so messed up...--; Kag: OH YOU POOR THING! (Goes to comfort Majiin)

Majiin: (squeaky childish voice) NO I dun want to listen to Michael Jackson he scares me! Oh the horror the horror!

Mizu: ...--;;;; and this people is me editor... and if you ever ask why I have her… it's because she the only one I could afford. I gave her mom 30 packs of beer and she sold her to me as an editor. She told me that if I gave her 10 more packs of beer, I could make her my slave too… but who need another mouth to feed? Especially one whose mouth is THAT big.

Majiin: MEANIE! MY MOUTH ISN'T AS BIG AS UR GODZILLA MOUTH! '' Mizu's mouth 'O'  
Mizu: What do you mean my mouth is big? Look in the mirror and we'll see whose mouth is big!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Three children  
**

I glanced around while reminiscing of how much this place looked like the Sengoku Jidai. I was getting excited of the magnificent adventure that was just ahead of me. …LET THE ADVENTURE…BEGIN!

…I dropped down, dark circles shadowing my eyes. One week has past since I began this mission. Not only was I not getting any rest or sleep we were not going anywhere. Why the hell do they get up at 6:30? Who in their right mind would get up that early?

Out of the 10 warriors we only have four. Meaning… we have not made any progress AT ALL! Worst of all, none of us could use the weapons given to us. Hiei's katana couldn't cut wet paper; Kuwabara could not even unsheathe his sword. The gun Yusuke was bestowed was not only burdensome; the gun's cylinders were covered so he couldn't load the gun. Kurama's bottles were pretty much useless though they smelled nice. Me? Well… let's just say that I got a bit 'tied up'. I could not master the art of the strings. When I try to attack with the wires, I end up in a bind. Besides, the strings are just like regular Harp's strings, I don't see much point in throwing them at demons.

So not only am I bored out of my mind, I have no clue where we are headed. Yusuke and Kuwabara must agree with me since they have stopped fighting after he first 3 days of bickering.

Kurama and Hiei don't seem too different from what they usually are like. In fact, I was so bored that I actually heard music somewhere nearby.

How I miss my iPod and MP3 player. Wait…

"I hear music!" I exclaimed as I realized I do indeed hear music. Kurama and Hiei stopped, and I can tell from their eyes that they hear the music as well. I began running towards the music; the rest followed me. The Music became clearer and more distinct as I continued in the direction that it was coming.

Soon I could tell that there was a flute, a harp and a singer orchestrating together and mixing beautifully.

When I reached my destination, I discovered three children. Two girls and one boy. One of the two girls had blonde hair that shimmered brightly. She had on a strawberry red dress. Tied around her waist was a white obi. On her head lay a hat made of straw, it was slightly angled. Her tresses fell elegantly to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a clear emerald green. Her ears grew more elf-like near at cartilage and on her left lobe dangled a small silver cross. She was playing a silver harp that was a bit bigger than her head.

The boy seemed to be her twin, for he looked the same. He had short blonde hair that brushed his shoulders, but was tied back in a low ponytail. His eyes were a slightly dusky emerald green, on the right sharp ear was the same silver cross. He had on summer clothing the main color been that of oranges. He had on a short sleeve shirt and knee length shorts. A silver flute was pressed to his lips and playing happily. They both seemed ten.

The other girl did not look related to them. She had sea blue hair with eyes the color of the sky above ningenkai. Her hair of the ocean was held in twin ponytails with silver ribbons framing her face. Half of her hair was left to blanket her back. She was the vocal of their group. She wore a long sleeved cloud colored dress that stopped at her knees. A ribbon seeming to be made of the ningenkai sky was tied to her waist and left leg. She looked 12.

Their music was beautiful and filled me with peace. However they ceased playing when they realized they had acquired an audience. Taking this chance I drew closer to them. The twins glanced to each other and giggled. The rock they stood on was soon vacant as they ran towards me. They motioned for me to squat. I did as they bid, but just enough to be on the same level as they were. Counting to three they both kissed me on my cheeks. The girl took my right and the boy took my left, leaving me doing rather good impression of a tomato. They giggled again and ran up girl with blue hair, a smile on their faces.

"Aki," the girl said pointing to the boy.

"Aya," the boy said pointing to the girl.

They introduced each other. However before I could introduce myself, they had run off.

The girl with blue hair smiled and took a deep bow. "Mizu," she replied silently. Then she turned to leave. However I called for her to stop and surprisingly she did. She whipped around and waited for what I was to say.

"Are you one of the ten warriors?" I asked. She gave a small smile and pointed towards the west, and with another bow she disappeared just like the twins before her.

Deciding that, that must be the place where the next warrior was, we all head towards the west. But of course not before taking a break first. Hiei was rather stingy about it. He kept mumbling curses under his breath and occasionally I would hear something like, 'ningens are weak', or 'stupid human', or 'damn Kurama'. And something about Youko as well… though I have no idea who he, or she is.

I offered him some food, but he rudely declined and went up to a tree to rest. I'll never admit this aloud, but Hiei does remind be of Inuyasha. And that gave me a good impression. However, I don't think I'll ever tell him, he'll probably growl and scold me about him not being like a stupid hanyou. Then again, I'm not sure how he would act… I never got to know him. Though I do think he probably is a good person. At least I hoped so. After all, I do remember the favor I owe him, he'll kill me if I don't make good of my promise.

All of a sudden I felt a chill up my spine. My whole body was shivering because of the cold. Since it was already night, I quickly got into my warm blankets and zipped my sleeping bag up. Sleep quickly enveloped me. Letting the warmth flow through my veins. I fell into a dreamless sleep. When I woke, it had gotten colder over night. Getting up at 6:00 am wasn't an easy task. Especially since my sleeping bag was so warm and everything else is so cold. Finally when it got so cold that I couldn't take it anymore I finally decided to ask about it.

"Why is it getting so cold?" I asked.

Besides Kuwabara, who was shivering, everyone else was pretty much normal. Even Yusuke was fine he didn't look fazed. As for Hiei, since he was a fire/ice demon it wouldn't matter much. Kurama was just…well…he was always abnormal.

"That's because we are entering the Arctic regions. The place is covered with snow, it sometimes reaches seven feet." Yusuke replied.

I was really surprised that Yusuke knew so much about Makai. But what I was really worried about is the snow. After all, I'm just barely 4'10"! I would be buried there! I ran up to the top of a cliff that was nearby and sure enough, I saw snow blanketing anything and everything. But what shocked me is that I saw a little figure. Almost like a dot in the endless white. The figure was hard to spot since it was wearing silver. But when I looked closely I can make out the signs of long silky silver hair…

* * *

Mizu: I'm sorry I didn't update for so long. It's actually my birthday. Well it passed it was on May 24. Though I'm actually celebrating it on Sunday. So give me a late birthday present… REVIEWS!  
Majiin: I am still mad at you! But here! (Hands Mizu Yoko plushy)  
Mizu: I went over the edited version and found so many grammar mistakes! Majiin isn't doing her work well… So don't blame me if you come across one!  
(1) Cylinders are where you store the ammunition, bullets  
(2) orchestrating, another word for playing harmoniously  
(3) Obi, a belt of sorts used in Japan, either for decoration or to hold a kimono together  
(4) Cartilage a flexible structure that creates the shape of your ears, nose ETC. 


	8. Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Inuyasha.

A/N : Sorry for not updating… High school is killing me! Being freshmen sucks. [ P.S. I rewatched YYH and found that Hiei talks quite a lot, he isn't very silent as the other fanfictions say he is. Also I got new found respect for Kuwabara, just a little bit.

Summary: When Kagome's three friends tries to hook her up with Hojo again. Kagome grabs the closest boy and lies, "He's my boyfriend!" The nearest boy…Hiei Authoress: Lifeless-Kanna (Now SnowAngelYuki)

* * *

Chaptor 8 - Fateful Meeting

I was really surprised that Yusuke knew so much about Makai. But what I was really worried about is the snow. After all, I'm just barely 4'10"! I would be buried there! I ran up to the top of a cliff that was nearby and sure enough, I saw snow blanketing anything and everything. But what shocked me is that I saw a little figure. Almost like a dot in the endless white. The figure was hard to spot since it was wearing silver. But when I looked closely I can make out the signs of long silky silver hair…

I blinked ever so slightly, rubbing my eyes. Is that... who I think it is? I glanced around to see if the others have noticed what I've just seen, and surely enough, everyone was in an attack stance. Even Kuwabara, who's usually quite spaced out, was alert and active. Though I guess that wasn't very surprising, he is the one that has the highest spiritual sense in the group.

"Stand back" Yusuke mumbled to me as the figure slowly made its way towards us. Yusuke's hand was in the position of a gun and bluish white light was glowing from his index finger tip.

"I can stand my own ground," I replied back, I moved to a comfortable attack stance that Sesshomaru had taught me during our sparing time.

Yusuke was first to move, he charged at the white figure before him. Kuwabara and Kurama followed, with Hiei in the back. I ran with them too, not wanting to miss out on the action. I wanted to prove my strength, that I wasn't as weak as I look. After all, one should never judge a book by its cover. However the figure suddenly disappeared, in amazing speed, to the point that most of us can only see a blur of silver light. I reached out to throw a punch but he dodged it with ease, just barely passing me. For a moment, I thought I smelled the scent of someone familiar… but I just can't quite remember who…

"Even though we were apart for a couple of years, you've got the guts to raise your hand to your own kin now?" the figure said. Then suddenly he was in back of me, holding me by the neck.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD" Yusuke yelled in anger, his eyes flashed red and then back to black.

Confused I looked back, and saw the familiar face of the one that I cared for deeply.

"I… I.. " I stuttered, trying to find the words that would be appropriate for twhat I was feeling. Also my neck was still up in the air, making it hard for me to speak, his grip light but firm.

"Don't worry Kagome! We will save you!" Kuwabara yelled. Thinking I was frightened, and too scared to speak.

"S-… S…" I began, not noticing that everyone in back of me was ready to strike at the moment I scream "Save me." However what came out of my lips was a bit different that what they expected.

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!" I screamed, feeling his grip loosen, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" As soon as he opened his palm to release my neck, I threw my arms around his neck, as my lips curved up to form a smile. I turned around to introduce Hiei and the others to the stranger but I found them all fallen over, anime style.

"Kagome, what did I tell you to call me?" Sesshomaru said, in a threatening tone of voice, his eyes narrowed and a spark of mischief danced around in his eyes.

"FLUFFY-CHAMA!" I shouted out in a teasing manner, thinking back on all the good memories and the nickname I gave him. However looking at Sesshomaru, I could tell he was clearly not amused. His hand reached slowly for his katana, as if ready to slice me in half if I dare utter that word again.

"Fine… Sesshomaru – _niisama_" I said, with a roll of my eyes.

Sesshomaru has on his usual arrogant smug smirk as he always does when he wins an argument. He raised his hand, and patted my head gently. [A/N SPOILER: Later on in the manga, Sesshomaru gets his arm back! So he has his arms here too.

After about 10 minutes I finally realized that I have yet to introduce Hiei and the others to Sesshomaru.

"Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama." I said with a wide smile.

"Wait… Sesshomaru as in THE Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western and Eastern Lands[A/N I know the four parts of Makai are owned by different people, but I'll change it a bit." Yusuke asked in surprise, eyes widening a bit. Hiei and Kurama looked a slight stirred too. Only Kuwabara, who doesn't know much of the Makai world was clueless of what was going on.

"Lord of the Western AND Eastern Land? Didn't you only rule over the Western land?" I asked, having mixed feelings or surprise and pride for my brother.

"Well I had to do something while you were gone Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a shrug, "I was bored."

"What brings you here?" Hiei growled, refusing to let his defenses down in the presence of a stranger, a very strong stranger to be exact.

"Now there Hiei, I'm sure he was just patrolling his land," Kurama said, trying to ease and calm Hiei. Though he himself did not let his defenses down, he would rather not have a fight with a lord and get half of Makai on their trail. As much as he likes playing a game of chase like when he was the demon Youko, he would rather not endanger his friends.

As Hiei and Sesshomaru was having a silent glare-off, a beeping sound went off of in Kuwabara's pocket, and making everyone turn their attention towards him. Kuwabara took an old compass looking thing out. It was made of old rusty looking gold with silver lining. Also instead of the usual, North and South side, it only has a 'x' on one side of the compass.

"Oh yea! I forgot that Koenma gave me this compass to pinpoint where our next warrior is!" Kuwabara said with a laugh while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You stupid Oaf! How can forget something as important as that?" Yusuke yelled, hitting Kuwabara on the hit with his fist.

"What did you do that for?" Kuwabara asked, and the two of them looked ready to start yet another fight.

"Anyways let's just look at the compass," I said, trying to end another meaningless fight. We all stared at the compass and watched the pointer spin round and round. Until finally, it began to slow down to on spot, and pointed straight at Sesshomaru!

* * *

Sandy: Wooottt I'm done! LOVE ME PEOPLE!!!!! 


End file.
